


【猎冬】红灯。（3）

by calculus_lagay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay
Summary: 老板娘神助攻。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 4





	【猎冬】红灯。（3）

接下来的事情是如此地简单和纯粹。  
冬兵单方面地撕扯着猎鹰身上的衣服，而后两个人互相啃咬着栽倒在那张圆形的大床上，压榨得床腿发出一声命不久矣的嘎吱声。他们诚挚又热切地接吻，像是失水已久的迷途者痛饮清泉那样，直到两个人都因为缺氧而眼前发黑。  
冬兵在床上更像是一个熟练的老手。他的手指灵动地上下抚摸，由两个人相交的唇间，途径下颌，路过喉结，然后重重地碾在猎鹰的乳头上，又满意地收获猎鹰自喉间发出的一声紧缩的哼哼。  
冬兵旋即松开猎鹰的嘴唇，转而将所有的精力投注在自己床伴的脖颈上。唇舌和牙齿亲密无间地合作，在猎鹰那棕褐得恰到好处的皮肤上留下众多充血的痕迹，像是烙印，像是所有权的证明。  
放过了猎鹰的脖子，冬兵又去嘬那两粒已经被自己逗弄至肿胀的乳头。耸立的乳头在温热而灵巧地都弄下愈发肿得厉害。猎鹰像搁浅的鱼那样猛烈地喘气，老二硬得像工地里即将接受绑扎的钢筋。他在喘息之余努力地抽出一只手，推搡着自己胸前吮吸得啧啧作响的冬兵：“呃嗯……巴基！放、放开那儿！呃……”

冬兵应声松开了他。不仅如此，他还在床上往后移了两步。他此时因为情欲勃发而浮现赤红的身躯暴露在猎鹰的眼前。冬兵海藻一样的头发弯曲而驯服地垂着，像海水里预备着缠住游泳者双腿而将其溺死的水草。他双眼微阖，因用力吮吸而红肿的嘴唇轻颤着，彼时温柔的绿眼睛此时闪着精凌凌的光。  
猎鹰觉得，要是谁能给眼前这个人一对角和一副翅膀，他就会就地成为那种用美色害人的魅魔，勾引着前仆后继的可怜人死在他的身子上。

“来吧。”冬兵摆出邀请的姿势，脸上的表情既像猎物，又像胜利者，“现在是你的回合。”

猎鹰觉得自己一定是动用了此生最大的力气扑向了冬兵。他捉住了这个害人的家伙，把他那血肉和机械的手腕用力地扣合在一起，紧紧地扭住他的双手，强迫他转过身来，背对着自己，然后为人民群众除害，一巴掌扇在了冬兵的屁股上。  
常年被包裹在军裤下的屁股有着惊人的紧实程度，且白。这样一打，一个掌印随之浮起，红得明晃晃的。猎鹰扬起手，又朝着另一边打去，被猎鹰捉在手里冬兵不断呜咽，扭着屁股和腰试图躲避不断落下来的巴掌，这动作看起来不像是在受罪，更像是一种乐在其中的邀请。

润滑剂的瓶子被以一种近乎于捏爆的方式“砰”地一声打开，瓶嘴上贴着的铝箔纸被牙齿撕去，猎鹰紧握着瓶子，在手心上挤了一大坨。

猎鹰把这坨润滑剂糊在冬兵的后穴附近，远低于体温的液体激得冬兵簌地一抖。啫喱状的润滑剂被体温所融化，变成了稀稀拉拉的液体，沿着臀缝滑落，搞得床上撅着屁股的那个人看起来仿佛是失禁了一样。

猎鹰舔了舔嘴唇。他正面对着未知的领域，而对于这未知他渴望已久。他朝着冬兵的后穴探出一根手指，还没来得及深入，冬兵就发出了一声吃痛的“嘶”声，旋即绞紧了后穴。  
猎鹰直感觉自己的手指要被绞杀在这个过紧的地方。这一会儿可怎么办？猎鹰呆呆地想。巴基会把我勒断吗？  
“疼……嘶——疼啊，山姆……”冬兵乱七八糟地叫着猎鹰的名字，声形之间已经没有了刚刚他那仿佛指掌一切的得意，听起来可怜兮兮的。  
“你、你放松啊，巴基，放松……”猎鹰伸出手抚摸着冬兵的腰际，又俯下身，一吻接着一吻地落在他刚刚留在冬兵屁股的掌印上，用嘴唇致以诚挚的道歉。  
冬兵在这些抚慰下渐渐放松下来，拓张也随之进行得如鱼得水。肠壁随着其主人的心绪而逐渐变得炽热，冬兵的性器垂坠在胯间，寂寞地吐出一些前液。

猎鹰仓促地往自己手上倒着润滑剂，然后一把撸在自己勃发的阴茎上。黑色的柱身有着一丝水光，恣意散发着狰狞的野性。他扶着冬兵的屁股，龟头大大咧咧地戳在穴口附近来回顶弄，像是做着最后的试探。

“够了！山姆，快……”冬兵试图用自己的屁股迎上去。但猎鹰显然不会给他这个反客为主的机会。猎鹰抓住了冬兵，双手用力地按在冬兵锻炼得当的腹外斜肌上，然后把他拉向自己。龟头顺利地探入了冬兵被开拓好的躯体，随后一插到底。  
“嗯——！！”冬兵猛地仰起头，发出一声可能是来自灵魂深处的呜咽。猎鹰能感觉他胴体曼妙的搭档此时正全身肌肉绷紧，在他的手中和身前颤抖。

“唔——巴基！”猎鹰一时间被紧实而温热的肉壁裹得眼前发花，大喘了几口气才有了点缓过来的迹象。猎鹰慢慢地抽动了几下，粗大的茎身几次路过紧绷着的穴口，激发一阵又一阵难耐的呻吟。  
“快点……呼唔——山姆！快点——！”冬兵低垂着头，勉强地从喘息地间歇中发出渴求的呼唤。  
猎鹰抓紧了冬兵的腰侧，他几乎可以看见自己的手掌刻印在那白色皮肤上的痕迹。他卖力地肏干起来，虽然这确实是他和男人的第一次，但是关于如何肏弄身下的男人，如何逼得他呜咽哭泣，如何带他攀上高潮的顶峰，一板一眼在猎鹰的脑海里刻画得，仿佛是刻在他血脉里的本能。

猎鹰的思考已经彻底断线了，并且短时间之内不打算重连。他完全追随着自己的兽性，自己的作为雄性生物的天性，驱使着自己的下半身，一次又一次地把阴茎送进冬兵的体内。

“呃、呃嗯……山姆，山姆！停下——”冬兵在呻吟的间隙中抽空发出了一声破音的呼唤，带着显而易见的哭腔。他觉得自己要碎了，要登仙了，要由内而外地炸裂了。  
对此猎鹰充耳不闻，他只感觉自己所能感觉到的。胯下的肉壁赤诚而热情地吮吸着他勃发的性器，这是多么美妙的邀请，他怎么能止步不前呢。

冬兵用自己的极限喘息着，他的金属臂抓紧了情侣酒店廉价的床单，过大的力量几乎要把那可怜的纺织品送回原子状态。  
他既不敢睁眼也不敢闭眼。睁眼的话，被猎鹰顶撞得不断耸动的视野让他不住地晕眩，可要是闭上眼睛，后穴的感觉是如此清晰，他几乎能看见那样粗大黝黑的性器是如何侵入自己，又略微抽出，而后不断重复，搅得穴口一片混乱的。

这太色情了。

在这段毫无必要的纠结之中，冬兵逐渐感觉到一阵超出他控制范围外的感觉，沿着脊柱，正在不断地强大和攀升。他感觉自己全身的肌肉不受控制地收紧，包括他那条已经不在血肉范围内的左臂。他喘息的速度越来越快，随之地越来越浅，他能听见自己几乎破碎的呼吸声在喉头徜徉。

猎鹰的情况也不怎么样。过量的润滑剂混合着不知道什么时候开始溢出的肠液随着拍打和撞击在冬兵的屁股上混成乱七八糟的一团。从这个角度望去，猎鹰刚刚好能看见冬兵那随着抽插而间歇性绷紧的背，已经被自己抓出两个深红色掌印的腰，浑圆而到处都是红痕的屁股，和宽怀地接纳，又诚挚地挽留的穴口。

这太他妈刺激了。

冬兵终于忍到了极限。他狂乱地揪着自己能抓到的所有床单，像渴水的鱼那样绷直了自己的身体。只不过是一瞬间，他又重重地落回床榻上。他射出的液体把他自己的胯下弄得一塌糊涂，把本来就混乱不堪的床单弄得更混乱了。而后他全身松软地摊在床上，发出一连串呜呜糟糟的呻吟。  
猎鹰注意到了冬兵的变化，但就在他还没来得及注意到底发生了什么的一瞬间，一直温暖地接纳他的肉壁忽然狰狞地朝他索求，如此不依不饶。猎鹰眼前一片发白，他发誓那就是圣光，那就是天堂。他情不自禁地紧抓着冬兵已然瘫软的腰侧，在一声毫不克制的吼声中射了出来。

“那两个小伙子也不知道怎么样了。”老板娘抱着新洗的床单，噔噔噔地走上楼梯，准备开始一天的工作。  
“小伙子们？”老板娘敲了几次门，都没有得到回应。  
她轻轻地推开门，房间里早已是人去屋空，房间里还存留着尚未散去的淫靡气息，那是精液和汗水混合的味道。  
倒在地上的台灯，几乎变成条状的床单，扯得乱起八糟的窗幔，让人几乎搞不清楚昨晚住在这里的俩人到底是打了一炮还是打了一架。  
床头柜上立着昨晚老板娘给猎鹰的那个润滑剂瓶子，她举起来摇了摇，空的。瓶子下压着纸条，用潦草的字迹写着“赔床单钱”，然后是一张纸币。  
“这才对嘛。”老板娘得意又轻松地笑了，“在床上出出进进，比在生活中分分合合快乐多了。”

若干年之后，在猎鹰和冬兵尽情地享受了他们没羞没臊又如胶似漆的生活之后，他们仍旧会在心底由衷地感谢那张破地图，那闪烁的红灯，和那位提着袋子满心关切的老板娘。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐。


End file.
